fanonfiendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Blanky Fiend ? Welcome chosen one. IMPORTANT!!! Hi, Blanky. Dang, it's been a while since anyone used this Wiki. Anyway, I noticed Darkrudie came back. Yay. However, I'm not a hundred percent sure it's him. How do we know it's not an impostor?Riot\AU 19:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Darn. That's poopy.Riot\AU 19:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, probably. I mean, why would someone make a second account, pretending their someone else, and then never say who they are on their original account? If it is Darkrudie, it makes no sense. Have you informed Dentface about this?Riot\AU 12:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) So, wait, LEGO admitted he's "Darkrudie", right? And we know that "Darkrudie" is Crazysim? And we know that LEGO is a troll, right? So... that means Crazysim is a troll, and, in fact, should be banned.Riot\AU 16:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, he hasn't he had multiple IP's in the past?Riot\AU 16:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That's strange... maybe he's just lying to get attention?Riot\AU 16:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter... It's not like CS has done anything yet. Well, it's still a yet...Riot\AU 23:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure.Riot\AU 18:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You really think so? I never really thought about that. I mean, it's not like she's the first person ever to make an "I'm leaving" blog. But, yeah, she does seem to be trolling. And she did curse at PiX on another wiki.Riot\AU 13:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) HM, well, the very least we can do is warn her that if she continues like these, she will be banned.Riot\AU 19:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Blanky. Do you think we should ban Crazy now? We've already talked about him... and now he's brought angry people from other wiki's to troll on our wiki, not to mention he spams random giberish on blogs.Riot\AU 20:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RESPOND OR DIE!!! I WISH TO BAN CRAZY AND DELETE HIS RECENT BLOGS!!Riot\AU 22:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Now, I can eavesdrop on all of Holli's and your conversations we can finally stop this whole fiasco. Um, I second Cobwebs idea. I don't want anything like this to happen again.Riot\AU 22:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ... Seriously, am I allowed to curse on this wiki? I really need to right now.Riot\AU 01:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) We are farmers *Lookie at your bloggie... --''' IS MINE!!!' 22:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Power Part 1 or part 2? Gol 02:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Male or female? Gol 02:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) KATRINAWOMAN? Gol 02:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Then it has to be Hippywoman. Gol 02:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Now you tell me. Gol 02:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Kinzwoman, perhaps? Gol 02:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Gogowoman? Gol 02:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *half asleep* Emirileewoman? Gol 02:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Katwoman? Gol 03:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Inception Okay. Also, I'm considering about making an Inception RP, but I have a feeling people who haven't seen the movie would be confused. Gol 03:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose I could make links to important pages, and they could ask us questions if they're still confused. Gol 03:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll make the sign-ups when I get home from school tomorrow. Would you assist me with making the plot? Gol 03:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we start at the end of the movie, when the totem starts wobbling? Gol 03:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Both, but movie characters would be rarely used, and probably in third person. Mostly OCs. Gol 04:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That's a possibility I haven't thought of. But I was thinking of going from after the Totem scene. Two ideas. 1. The totem topples and the "dream" is in fact real. Dom goes on to create a private, exclusive academy for teenagers who show they're smart and strong-willed enough to learn the art of Inception. 2. The totem regains its spinning and reveals this scene is actually a dream, and Dom is trapped in the Limbo. Arthur goes to a nearby school and teaches some students who are very intelligent and strong-willed about Inception, then enter Dom's dream and attempt to save him from the Limbo. But there's also that other possibility you mentioned, so we should think about which one we should use. Gol 00:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) But that means Mal would still be alive, and Ariadne probably doesn't exist. But we're gonna go with Dom still being in the Limbo? Gol 00:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I suppose we'll start working on details. I'll start making the sign-ups. By the way, it's gonna be in story format. Gol 00:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) So... I was eaves dropping on you and Riot and just wanted to know... the troll had returned? -' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 01:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Very, well... ALL IS GOOD! -' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ... *Sure, this is fine. Do you want to make a blog, or just comment on all three of our talk pages? Midnightblue05 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Do you wish for me to make it? Midnightblue05 21:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *KK. Midnightblue05 22:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we have been dicussing who we think should be the next MSW admin on here and I just wanted to here who you nominate and stuff. Potterfan1997 20:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Surely there's someone on there who you think would do a good job :o 16:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, we sorted it out. Now you're active again, it would be nice if you popped by every now and again. I'm not trying to force you to come on everyday, just to pop by and say hello everyone now and again. Potterfan1997 17:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Plox? It'll be nice to see you there again. Potterfan1997 17:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I'm editing a section to list the users that have a account, shall I list you on the list of users that i will make?!c[[User:Mayor Zain|Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...']] 02:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Your youtube account. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 14:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC)